


You Too!

by whereyouataliens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Movie Theatres, just me being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyouataliens/pseuds/whereyouataliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enjoy your movie.” </p><p>“Yeah, you too!” And in that exact moment Stiles knew that his life at the movies was over. </p><p>*<br/>Stiles is a huge dork who commits one of the most common social faux pas and Derek just works at the movie theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Too!

“Enjoy your movie,” The ticket taker flashed him that cute little smile of his with those little bunny teeth that Stiles just wanted to lick. In a not at all creepy way.

“Yeah, you too!” And in that exact moment Stiles felt that his knewat the movies was over.

With a forced smile stamped on his face, Stiles took his ripped ticket in one hand and dragged his friend behind him with the other.

It wasn’t until he believed he was out of earshot that he turned to Scott and said, “We can never come back here.”

Scott sputtered, pulling Stiles away from other movie goers, who were actually trying to get to their theatre, and behind a large Annie promotional cut out. “What? Why? I thought this was the only theatre we could go to because of the, and I’m quoting you, ‘completely lickable ticket taker’?”

Groaning, Stiles knocked his head back against the cardboard Quvenzhané Wallis. “I said ‘you too’,” He muttered.

“What?”

“I said ‘you too’, Scott! He told me to enjoy the movie and I just said ‘you too’!” Stiles exclaimed.

“So what?”

“So what, Scott? I’m that stupid kid that says ‘you too’ when wished a happy birthday. The dingus who says ‘back atcha’ when told to have a good flight. The person who says ‘I’m good’ when asked ‘what’s up’. He’s not even going to a movie, Scott! But I told him to enjoy the movie!  Hot Ticket Taker must think I’m a huge dork.”

Scott patted Stiles’ shoulder reassuringly, “I’m sure he didn’t even notice.”

Stiles’ arms flailed in an attempt to properly expression his distress, but behind the cardboard cast of Annie it was probably not a good move.   The display toppled over, exposing the two shocked boys, to the awed masses.

Stiles was the first to take action. He squeaked out an apology and powerwalked like a middle-aged woman in Target to his theatre. He didn’t bother looking back, he knew Scott would follow.  

Slumping down in his seat, Stiles sighed. He’ll miss this theatre. He’ll miss the uncomfortable chairs that aren’t on an adequate incline making it hard to sometimes see the screen. He’ll miss the overly salty popcorn. He’ll even miss the gum that his shoe is in.

But mostly he’ll miss Hot Ticket Taker.

“Stop sulking,” Scott scoffed as he wiggled around, finding the perfect placement for his snacks. “And don’t deny it. I know that’s you’re sulking face. It’s not the end of the world, Stiles.”

“I ruined everything I had going for myself with just a couple words,” Stiles moaned, steal a handful of Scott’s popcorn, munching angrily.

“You’re being over dramatic. Some dude in the movie theatre that doesn’t even recognize you isn’t the only the only thing in your life.” The lights went down, signalling the end of this conversation, as Scott would get really whiney if you talked during the previews.

Scott was wrong. All Stiles did with his life was go to school, spend probably an unhealthy amount of time with Scott, try to get Lydia Martin to talk to him and come to the movies to see Hot Ticket Taker.

Sure, Stiles loves movies too, but there were better theatres then this one.

The first time Stiles had seen Hot Ticket Taker was a life changing moment. He felt as though the heavens had opened up, a chorus of angel began to sing and that snazzy angelic light shone down directly upon his perfectly chiselled face.

The fact that someone’s facial hair could be that perfectly groom was astounding.

And even though Stiles had been harbouring an only slightly obsessive crush fueled by Stiles’s innate ability to pine from a distance without feeling discouraged, he was yet to actually have a conversation with the other man.

Not because he wasn’t trying. It was just that every time he tried to say something his brain seemed to disagree with his mouth resulting in nothing being said. He mostly communicated with excessive nodding.

Even the one time that Hot Ticket Taker became Hot Concession Attendant and Stiles was so flustered that he had dumped his entire popcorn right in front of the concession desk and all the worker did was laugh and give him another popcorn without charge. All Stiles could do was giggle squeakily and run.

So the fact that first time that Stiles actually was able to talk to the man he completely blew it was completely devastating.

Stiles was unable to focus throughout the movie, and finally leaving felt like a relief.

“Dude, you ate all my popcorn. I know you’re all mopey but you owe me next time,” Scott complained as they exited.

“I eat my pain. You know that,” Stiles snipped. He never bothered buying popcorn. Just a snack to fit in his pocket and whatever Scott bought would be fine. “And there’s not going to be a next time. I told you we can never come back here.”

Before Scott could reply a familiar voice interrupted them. “Um, excuse me.”

Leaning again the wall, near the now upright Annie, was Hot Ticket Taker.

“Is this about the cardboard Annie thing?” Scott asked, eyes flickering to the slightly bent face of Cameron Diaz.

Hot Ticket Taker seemed surprised by the question. “What? No. I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. ” His gaze was on Stiles, who felt awkward under his stare.

“Uh, oh, sure. I’ll just go away, like, somewhere over there or something. “Scott rushed away clapping Stiles on the shoulder on the way by.

Stiles braced himself for whatever teasing was going to ensue. There was no other reason that Hot Ticket Taker had pulled him aside, right?

The hand thrust towards his was a surprise. “Derek.”

It took way to long for Stiles to realize that the other man was introducing himself. Stiles’ could see him visibly fidgeting as his hand was left dangling in the air.

“Stiles!” Stiles’ rushed to take Hot Tick- Derek’s hand. It was a nice hand. Strong. Could fingers be muscular? Because Stiles would swear that he could feel pecs on Derek’s thumb.

He probably held on too long because there was a small cough.

“Oh, sorry!” He dropped the hand light it scalded him.

There was a silence between them. Stiles was at a loss for what to do. Did he only want to introduce himself?

“So…” Derek looked down bashfully and mumbled the rest of his sentence. “I would like it if you didn’t stop coming here.”

“What?” Stiles was slightly dumbfounded.

“I heard you say to your friend that you can never come back here and I don’t know what I did, or if I did anything, but I would like it if you kept come here.” Derek scratched his beard. “And, only if you want to of course, you could come here with me.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Well, I mean, if you want me to. Wait of course you want to. You asked me. I mean, yeah, I think I’d like to come here. Come with you that is. No, not like that! To come here with you. I’d like to come here with you, yeah, and continue coming here other time too.” Stiles chocked out that mess of a sentence, but Derek seemed to understand him because a smile that would make angels weep crept across his face.

“Great,” Derek nodded his head, that silly grin still stuck on his face.

“Great,” Stiles repeated, a smile of his own forming on his face.

“Super great,” Derek added making Stiles laugh.

Super great? What a dork. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb little story based off of something that happened to my cousin the other day. And come on, we've all been in this horrible situation. :)
> 
> Also find me [here](http://www.princessfreewill.tumblr.com)!


End file.
